The Lost Child
by Samse
Summary: All her life Kayley's been living with a dreadful,forgotten secret.But as the nightmares become worse,she goes in search of the only person who can help her escape the inevitable.Racing against time,she meets the someone she never intended to meet. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Scattered around her were wads of crumpled up paper, lines filled with scribbles of half-formed letters discarded earlier in the day. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time was seven fifteen PM. Although the walls of the Watchtower prevented her ability to see the sunset, she could feel that it had just begun.

Tucking a few strands of her ebony locks behind her ear she took a deep breath and looked at the only completed letter grasped in her hands as if it was a life line. A silent tear fell from her eye and dropped onto the page. Wiping its residue from her cheek, she stood up and made her way to the door only to freeze in place when it opened.

"Shayera, I was just coming to see you. What do you need?" She quickly addressed her friend.

Shayera steeped into the room as she gave her explanation, "There's an emergency meeting regarding Lex's presidential campaign and the latest voting polls. I haven't seen you around all day and wanted to make sure you got the news," She paused for a moment while examining the facial expressions of her companion, "Diana…is something wrong?"

Diana walked past her friend and closed her bedroom door, and motioned for her friend to sit down on the bed. She joined her and explained, "I can't stay Shayera. I'm leaving at eight o'clock sharp."

"What. Why?"

"If I tell you, you must swear to me that you won't tell anyone. Not even your husband."

"That's quite a thing to ask Diana."

"You must swear to me Shayera, please you're my best friend."

"Alright then, I, Shayera Hol-Stewart, give you my word that what is said in this room remains in this room and I will repeat nothing to no one."

Diana chuckled at her friend's mildly comical and sarcastic response. "Since when did you become Flash?"

"What can I say; Wally's rubbed off on all of us," Shayera replied shrugging her shoulders, "So what's the matter?"

"I already told you, I'm leaving."

"Will you ever come back?"

"No."

It was a simple reply that left a depressing silence. Diana had hung her head as the word escaped her lips, too terrified to look at her friend. Shayera on the other hand was in so much shock she couldn't say or do anything at all.

Minutes of silence were broken when Shayera uttered, "But you're Wonder Woman? Diana, if you leave…are you hanging up the lasso for good?"

"I have to Shayera, it's too dangerous now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shayera…I'm pregnant. I can't put my baby in harm's way by throwing myself into dangerous situations all the time. I don't believe in abortion, and I can't give them up for adoption. Besides, what would happen if my enemies find out? I can't take that risk. And raising a child in this environment…how will they handle their mother being a superhero?"

"So then where are you going to go?"

"Home…I'm going back to Themyscira."

"But…I thought Amazon's were molded form the earth and the soil of Themyscira. How can you be pregnant unless…" Shayera broke off and looked at her friend. Diana nodded her head as she looked at Shayera with tear filled eyes.

"Then who's the father?"

"I-I don't want to say," she replied as she regained her composure, "And I don't want them to know. I'm going to do this on my own."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months, same as Lois."

Shayera pulled her friend into a hug as Diana broke down in silent sobs. "Can I tell you something? I'm about as far along as both of you. We're all going through the same thing."

Diana ceased crying and looked at her friend with a smile, "Congratulations Shayera, you and John are going to be wonderful parents."

Shayera giggled, "Thanks. But my point is, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to give up being Hawkgirl. Being a hero is a part of who I am. Why would you give up something that is a part of you just because you're going to be a mother?"

"Shayera, I don't want the baby's father to find out. Please you have to understand that. Along with that, I'm the first and only Amazon to ever go through this. What will the other members of the League say? What will my sisters think?"

Shayera nodded in understanding, "Is there anything I can do to try and change your mind?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." Diana replied as her eyes spilt their contents once again.

Shayera stood up and looked at the clock, which read seven forty-five, "Hey, how about we go down to the commissary and grab a quick bite to eat before you leave."

Diana smiled, stood from the bed and followed her friend out the door and down the hall. "You always know how to cheer someone up…besides I could really use a bowl of ice cream with bacon."

"You know, so could I…guess the cravings have really kicked in hunh?"

"And the mood swings." Diana added, getting a response of laughter from Shayera.

They reached the commissary in minutes time, got their odd dessert and sat at a table close to the hallway that led to the transporter.

While they were eating, Flash and Green Lantern came over to sit with them.

"Hey-o ladies, what's going on?" Flash asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in-between the two female heroes as Green Lantern, John Stewart, kissed his wife and sat on the opposite side of the table as Flash.

"Not much Wally, just talking about random topics." Diana replied to the speedster.

"Why weren't you two at the de-briefing earlier?" Green Lantern chimed in.

Diana and Shayera shared a hasty look and Shayera replied, "We-uh- had to talk about girl things."

Glancing up at the clock, Diana noticed that it was seven fifty-five; she quickly stood up and nodded towards the clock getting Shayera's attention. "Will you guys please excuse us; we have some more things to discuss." Diana stated as she began to head towards the room containing the transporter.

Shayera kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you later," before following Diana out of the commissary.

"Wonder what Wondy's being so secretive about." Flash asked.

"Who knows." Green Lantern replied.

Flash glanced down at the bowls filled with ice cream and bacon the girls had left behind, "Ice cream…and bacon? Who would eat that?"

"Maybe it's that time for both of them; I don't know Wally…and I don't really care." Green Lantern replied.

Diana and Shayera reached the transporter in two minutes flat. Diana stood on it while Shayera typed in the coordinates for Themyscira, coordinates only Diana knew that she had entrusted Shayera with.

Before Shayera pressed the button for transport Diana piped up, "Before I leave, can I ask one thing of you Shayera?"

"What?"

"Every summer, could you please come to visit me, mother, all the Amazons…and whoever else may become part of Themyscira?" Diana asked as she glanced down at her perfectly flat belly.

"How can I say no to my best friend?"

"Oh and one more thing," Diana stated glancing up at the clock, it read seven fifty-nine, "can you delete all the security evidence of what I've told you and of what's happened here?"

"Of course, but you have to go." Shayera stated as she pressed the button for transport.

Diana closed her eyes as she whispered goodbye. After only a second, she could feel the Mediterranean breeze. Her hair blowing lightly, Diana opened her eyes. A golden ball of light diminishing in the distance filled her sight. The pink and orange sky brought tears to her eyes.

She looked around; under her feet were the golden sands of Themyscira. The Ancient Greek styled buildings stood behind her. Their white marbled columns emitted rays of hope that warmed Diana's heart.

A smile danced its way onto Diana's face as she took her first steps to a new life…her future.

In a few strides she had left the supple sands behind for a white marbled path, one strand of an endless spider web that united Themyscira. She knew the pathways by heart, yet she walked at the pace of a three toed sloth.

Her mother knew of her predicament, yet Diana was unsure of what her mother thought of the whole situation. That uncertainty, combined with the terrifying thoughts of what her sisters would think when they found out the truth, crumbled the warrior inside her. All too soon, the path led Diana to the grand courtyard. A wide area spotted with miniature gardens filled with beautiful exotic trees, pristine foliage, and bright mixtures of flowers. The white marble that surrounded the gardens and filled out the rest of the land connected the royal palace, the library, and training grounds. In between all three were large paths that led to the other parts of the island.

Diana didn't see her mother or sisters anywhere in sight. Fearing the worst, Diana rushed into the palace knowing that her mother would be there. Greeted with cheers and shouts of welcome home, Diana didn't know what to do. She stood in the middle of all the commotion with a look of shock and confusion written on her face until her mother approached her and engulfed her in a hug, and action highly unusual for the queen.

Diana was about to ask her mother what was going on before her mother cut her off with a firm hand. "I know what you're thinking my child. But listen to me for one second. Our people are warriors that have turned our backs on the hatred of man and the scorn and evils that come with their world. However, we are still women. When you first left the shores of Themyscira I feared that you would forget who you are and the history of your people. How we Amazons were violated by the evils of men. But I fear no longer my little sun and stars. Yes you fell victim, but we are women my child…all of us. There is naturally a place in our hearts for love and children, one that cannot be hidden or shut away. Both I and our people will support you throughout this in spite of the circumstances. Welcome home Diana."

"Thank you mother." Diana replied.

* * *

Shayera had heard Diana whisper goodbye on a level most dogs wouldn't have been able to hear. Shayera uttered her own goodbye as she deleted the coordinates Diana had given her and turned the transporter to standby mode. She flicked the lights off glancing back to where her friend had stood moments ago.

A weak and broken smile graced her face as she turned away and walked down the hall in the direction of the surveillance and security corridor. Rather than going to the monitor dock to take over for J'onn, Shayera let her mind go blank and just walk. In a few minutes she found herself at the door to Diana's room…old room.

Absent mindedly, she placed her hand on the scanner and opened the door. Hesitantly entering, Shayera looked around at what used to be. Frames draped the walls flaunting newspaper clippings in all languages of the world presenting the good deeds the League as a whole, and the original seven, had performed. The oldest was the front page of a Daily Planet newspaper, it was titled "Superman Teams Up, Could a Superhero Society Be Coming?". Of course written by Lois Lane, the article beneath described how they all came together and their first triumph dotted with pictures from Jimmy Olsen.

_Five years, we've been doing this for five years; has it really been that long?_ Shayera thought to herself as her fingers graced the multiple frames.

Shayera approached the massive bookcase that covered an entire wall floor to ceiling. She fingered the spines of the abundant books that lined the shelves. Noticing the works of William Shakespeare and Jules Vern, along with multiple pieces written in all languages ever known, and some forgotten long ago, Shayera fully realized the true level of Diana's intellect.

As she observed the shelves the one standing at eye level drew her attention. Rather than being overflowed with books and textbooks, it was stuffed with pictures preserved in glamorous picture frames and the most random nick-knack's one would expect Diana to keep. Shells and exquisite stones of all types filled the empty spaces left from the surplus of picture frames. Unlike their relatives hanging on the wall, these pictures displayed photos of their non-superhero life.

Shayera began to sink into memories as she examined the surplus of pictures. The monthly barbeques, the annual Christmas party that Bruce held every year, the simple wedding of Clark and his soul mate Lois Lane, and of course the extravagant wedding Diana and Starfire insisted she have when she tied the knot with John Stewart.

Before she could become completely submerged in the pool of memories, Shayera was sharply yanked to the surface by the crisis alarm blaring and the names of the League's founders being called for a mission. Shayera flew from Diana's old room and made her way to the transporter with much haste.

When she reached the room all the other founders were there and Batman was punching coordinates into the computer like he was playing Whack-A-Mole.

"What's going on?" Shayera asked.

"Doomsday's attacking downtown Metropolis." Superman answered.

"Hey Bats, stop killing the computer." Flash exclaimed.

"The stupid thing won't accept the coordinates which is odd because it was just working this morning." Batman responded through gritted teeth as he slammed his hands on the keyboard.

Shayera bit her lip as Green Lantern piped in, "Then we'll just have to fly."

"Good idea John. Head out to the Javelin everybody." Superman exclaimed taking the lead.

"Wait a minute…where's Diana?" J'onn asked.

"She left, and she's never coming back." Shayera exclaimed with a heavy heart as she flew from the room to the hanger.

The rest of the team followed her and once there Green Lantern exclaimed, "Sweetheart, what do you mean she's never coming back?"

"Look all I know is her mother and her people needed her home and she won't be coming back. Now if we want to stop Doomsday before any innocent people get hurt we need to go…now." Shayera lied as she boarded the javelin.

Batman nodded and addressed the rest of the group, "She's right. We can discuss this later but right now we have a job to do," before following the winged heroine onto Javelin.

The others nodded and followed suit hoping that the reason behind Diana's sudden departure would become known to all of them. Yet, that wouldn't be so.

After defeating Doomsday the original members kept trying to figure out the real reason behind Diana's sudden departure. They all had accepted long ago that Diana would someday need to return to her people as she was their princess, however the sudden departure with no goodbye was too out of character to be left alone. However, in time, the members of the Justice League came to accept life without Wonder Woman. Yet there would always be a special place in their hearts for their dear friend; and no one stopped hoping that one day she would return.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Chapter 1 - Fifteen Years Later

The view was magnificent from her position. She could see nothing but the sea, for miles and miles, illuminated by a growing orb of golden-orange light that transformed the sky into a mixture of shades from orange to pink with gold mixed in for good measure.

Her radiant ebony locks blew in the ocean breeze as she lifted her head and took a deep breath. Standing, she ran her fingers through her hair as her knee length Egyptian cotton dress, fashioned with a belt of silver, danced in the small wind. She slipped out of the sandals adorning her feet and placed them next to the white rose bush standing beside her.

Taking a few steps back, the girl dashed forward, jumping from the cliff and falling with style. Angling herself into a dive formation, she hit the water perfectly, making nothing more than a petite splash. Resurfacing, she looked back up to the cliff she had just stood on seconds ago.

A proud smile graced her face as she swam to a rock a couple feet away. She used her upper body strength to pull herself from the water and up to the natural seat near the top of the mini mountain. After nestling herself into the perfect position, she sat and watched the rest of the sunrise. Dolphins happily chattered as they jumped through the mild waves and danced in the air. Fish could be seen through the crystal waters and the girl felt at peace.

* * *

Less than a mile away, a young woman was galloping through a dense jungle on a white mare. The pair soon found themselves at a clearing that morphed into a field of sand leading to the waters of the Mediterranean. The sun sat on the horizon, growing at a steady pace. The comforting roar of the waves brought a smile to the woman's face as she slowed her stallion to a subtle canter, guiding it to the sea side.

She rode through the shallow waters as the island slowly came to life, in tune with the rising sun. The sweet melodies of the native birds filled the air as the harmonic clashes of metal on metal provided a steady beat for the bird song. Battle cries were carried by the soft breeze to the woman's ear. She shook her head and giggled at the sound, wondering why the first thing her sisters did every day was train rather than enjoy what nature had to offer.

As she began to slip deeper into her own mind, she failed to realize the blot of ink as it fell, like a raindrop, from the cloudless sky. Landing right in front of the stallion, it was immediately followed by a flood of identical droplets. However, unlike a normal liquid, the ink formed a pile that grew as more fell.

The pile morphed itself into a feminine figure; from head to toe it looked almost real. Curios, the stallion leaned forward and sniffed the figure. After the first inhale, the ink washed away to reveal a woman shrouded in a navy cloak.

Terrified, the horse bucked and threw her rider to the dampened sand. Stunned the woman's instincts took over as she drew her sword. Before getting to her feet, however, she felt a sharp pain in her midriff. Her eyes widened upon the realization of what had just happened, and her mouth opened in horror as blood began to spill from her mouth and pour down her chin. Using the last bit of her strength, she looked down at the sword lodged in her stomach as sticky wet blood oozed from the wound.

The hooded figure removed her sword, and replaced it with the other woman's; perfecting the counterfeit suicide. The figure maneuvered the arms and legs of the body in the appropriate positions, before leaving it to be found. Leaving their masterpiece behind, the figure made their way into the jungle, in the general direction of the grand marble buildings nestled on the hills in the distance.

* * *

Diana walked the familiar pathways with purpose as her eyes scanned the faces of her fellow Amazons in search of the youngest. She left no rock unturned as she made her way from the training facilities, to the royal palace; connected by a series of arches overgrown with pastel roses and ivy that created a wall-less hallway, to the throne room.

Entering the large room, Diana saw her mother seated on a throne of marble, encrusted with golden decals of laurel leaves. At least fifteen of her sisters were arranging flowers in gold and silver vases attached to the marble columns that lined the room and the adjoined banquet hall. At least twenty more were covering the wooden tables with silk cloths, while others arranged silverware on the newly silk-clad tables.

Diana approached her mother and bowed her head before speaking, "Mother, have you seen Kayley? I've been looking for her all morning but cannot find her anywhere."

"No dear, I haven't. Have you spoken to Donna? She and Kayley have become quite close over the years."

"I've tried mother but I can't find her either…I'm beginning to worry. It's not in Kayley's nature to be this distant."

"Well my child, she must be on the island somewhere. Continue your search, I would help but I must oversee the preparations for the celebration this afternoon. Ask Persephone for assistance, she is very good at finding things that don't want to be found."

"Thank you mother, I will make sure that Kayley is on time for the celebration." Diana replied with a slight bow before flying out of the throne room towards the stables.

Diana entered the stables and petted her white mare. The horses' keeper, Alkippe, entered and began to feed the queen's light brown mare. Diana approached the blond haired Amazon and asked, "Alkippe, have you seen my daughter this morning?"

"No princess, I haven't. Kayley isn't usually one to ride before high noon."

"Thank you, I just haven't seen her yet today and I'm beginning to worry. This type of behavior isn't like her."

"Perhaps Princess, you might wish to talk to your sister. She just took her filly out to go for a ride on the south beach. It is possible that she and Kayley are meeting up to go for a swim."

"I'll be sure to find her. Thank you for the advice Alkippe." Diana replied as she left the stables and began her flight, over Chrysanthe's gardens, towards Themyscira's south beach.

* * *

Like her filly, Donna was full of life; she wasn't one to fall succumb to a daily routine no matter how much her mother begged. Queen Hippolyta wanted her youngest to train in the mornings, attend lunch with her sister and niece, and then in the afternoons Donna was to study with Alexa. After that, she was granted one hour for riding, then dinner with all of the other Amazons, and lastly she was to go to bed and prepare for the next day.

No matter how many lectures, or half hearted threats of solitary confinement for "self meditation," Donna refused to follow this schedule day after day. Like many other days, Donna chose to play hooky on this bright morning.

_Artemis is probably sharpening her sword ready to cut me in two by now. That woman sure has a temper when things don't go according to plan. _Donna thought to herself as she reached the path that wound through the forested area of the gardens leading to the sands of the south beach. _Now where could Kayley be? If I was two years younge, and it was my fifteenth birthday, where would I go to mope?_

"How could I be so stupid?!" Donna cried aloud as she turned around and steered her white filly towards the cliffs that line the eastern side of the south beach.

In minutes she had left the main part of the gardens behind and entered an ovular clearing lined with white rose bushes and tall oaks for shade. Her eyes quickly scanned the area looking for an ebony haired teenager; and after seeing none, Donna dismounted her filly and drew her sword. Something was not right.

She hesitantly stepped forward as thoughts raced through her mind. All of them filled with confusion and worry. _Where could she be? An hour before sunrise I heard her sneak out, so she obviously wanted to see the dawn. This is the only ideal place on the island to watch sunrise. It's also her favorite spot here on Themyscira. Kayley, where are you? You can't fly so you have to still be here somewhere?_

Donna moved throughout the clearing, careful not to step on anything that might give away her position. She looked behind the oaks and in-between the rose bushes. There was a stone bench that overlooked the cliffs and the sea. She ran her hand across its finish and looked over the cliff-side. Her eyes dashed from rock to rock, looking for anybody that might be sitting upon one.

At first she saw none, but a closer look revealed the figure of a fifteen year old girl sitting on the rock farthest away from the cliff. Knowing that there were only two people on the entire island under the age of twenty, Donna rolled her eyes as she jumped from the cliff and flew over to her niece.

Floating directly behind the only other person on Themyscira under twenty years of age, Donna tapped the raven haired girl on the shoulder and asked, "So may I join this little moping party?"

"I'm not moping Donna, I'm merely admiring the beauties of the Mediterranean Sea." Kayley replied without missing a beat.

"Unhuh, you didn't answer my question." Donna responded as she sat down next to Kayley.

"I assume you may join us."

"Us?" A new voice questioned.

Kayley immediately stood up and turned around. "Mother," she exclaimed, "By us I meant myself and-"

"Her favorite Aunt in the entire world." A red haired woman with feathered wings interrupted as she flew over to the trio.

"Honestly Diana, do you think Kayley would be naïve enough to swim all the way out here from the south beach. Granted she does have great stamina and is in peak physical condition, but it isn't like she can get out here easily due to the strong currents, crashing waves, and jagged rocks everywhere." She continued in a joking manner.

"It is nice to see you too Shayera." Diana laughed as she hugged her friend.

"And you too princess."

"I'm actually quite shocked to see you here Shayera. I never received your letter stating that you would be coming to the celebration today." Diana stated as she landed on the rock behind her daughter.

"Well that's odd," Shayera replied as she too landed, "I sent a letter at least two weeks ago stating that I would make it. It's weird that you never received it…unless someone else did and didn't inform you."

Both Diana and Shayera turned their heads and gave Donna their own motherly death stares.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you and Kayley. Especially since Shayera couldn't make it last year." Donna stated in defense.

"Well did you read the second page about how I could only stay until two because I have to be at my daughter's softball tournament?"

"What second page?" Donna asked.

"And this is why we don't let you handle the mail." Kayley interjected.

"Will you relax? For the love of Zeus I'm only kidding. If I hadn't read the second page than why would I have told mother to move the banquet up for noon? Come on, it's almost time to eat," Donna exclaimed as she began to pull Kayley towards the shore, "I had Melina and Korinna make your favorite cake: chocolate with chocolate mousse icing and dark chocolate shavings. Come on!"

Donna pulled Kayley off the rock and into the air. They flew to the beach as Diana and Shayera followed at a leisurely pace.

"So how is Lila doing in softball?" Diana asked.

"She's doing quite well; this summer season is keeping her in shape for the high school team. She really wants to make it again this year."

"That's good, how about John and Rex. How have they been?"

"Good, very busy though. The rainy weather lately has put their training on hold for a while."

"And they can't train indoors because?"

"I don't allow basketballs in the house Diana. Between John and Rex, they've broken too many things." Shayera replied with a chuckle.

Diana laughed as she replied, "Makes sense. Thank Zeus the weather here is-" Diana was interrupted by an ear shattering scream.

Diana and Shayera tripled their speed and made their way towards the sound. Neither of them expected to find Kayley holding Persephone's lifeless body in her arms.

Donna was on the verge of tears as she looked to her sister for support. "We-we found her lying in a pool of her own blood. We do-don't know how long she's been here. Why would...why…why would she do this?" Donna stuttered as she tried to hold back tears. _Amazons don't cry. We are warriors._ She reminded herself as her sister analyzed the situation.

"I don't know Donna. Shayera, take Donna and Persephone's body to my mother and inform her of the situation. I'll get Kayley cleaned up and we'll meet you in the banquet hall. After the celebration we will address this further and figure out who could be responsible."

Donna and Shayera nodded as they took the body from Kayley's arms and flew back to the main part of the island.

Diana, on the other hand, went over to her daughter and led her to the ocean to help clean her blood covered hands. Kayley, in a trance-like state, followed her mother without complaint and without word. After Kayley's hands were clean, they walked in the same direction that Shayera and Donna headed just minutes before.

"She didn't kill herself." Kayley stated in a monotone.

"I know dear." Diana replied with a sigh, "But for now, we need to leave it be and do our best to celebrate your birthday."

"How can you say that Mother?! She was one of our sisters, a fellow Amazon. Our main priority should be finding her killer, **not **celebrating my fifteenth birthday. I cannot allow my birthday be placed higher than Persephone's death." Kayley shouted.

Diana turned to her daughter, and raised her chin up so that she could look into her daughter's sapphire blue eyes, "An honorable and noble thing to do my little sun and stars. But there is only one person on this earth who would want Persephone dead. And that person has been gone from this world for many years. So for now, we must not rule out the possibility of suicide. Now, we should probably hurry up to the banquet hall before Donna eats all of the food Melina and Korinna worked so hard to prepare."

_Spoken like a true monarch. _Kayley thought as she forced out the most convincing smile as she ran ahead. "Race ya there!" she called over her shoulder.

Diana laughed and flew after her daughter. Teenage mood swings were something she would never get used to; and with Kayley, there was no way to predict them. As Diana caught up to the teenager, she grabbed her daughter by the underarms and lifted her into the air.

"That's cheating!" Kayley called out, as she held onto her mother's wrists so that she wouldn't fall, as they flew higher and higher into the sky.

Kayley had flown with her mother before but not since she had been a little girl. Being unable to fly herself, she had forgotten the feeling of the wind through her hair and the chirping of the birds' right next to her ear. But what she had missed most was the beautiful view of the island. The sun illuminated the marble structures and gave them a breathtaking glow. Yet the flight ended all too soon and the duo landed in front of the palace doors.

"Shall we?" Diana asked as she opened the door and ushered Kayley inside.

A chorus of "Happy Birthday!" welcomed Kayley as she entered the grand hall. The entire island had gathered to celebrate the girl's fifteenth birthday.

The marble columns that bore the weight of the palace were wrapped in spiraling red and blue banners. White stars hung from the arched ceiling and a fifteen layer birthday cake was located to the right of Queen Hippolyta's throne

As Kayley tried to take in everything her Amazon sisters had done for her, she felt her body being pulled towards the tank-sized cake by an outside force. "Donna what are you doing?" Kayley asked.

"Shayera has to leave soon so you need to fly up to the top tier, blow out the candles, and cut the cake!" Donna exclaimed as she pushed her niece towards the white cake decorated with stripes and stars in red and blue.

Kayley turned to the seventeen-year-old and gave her a look of disbelief. With a sarcastic huff she replied, "You know I can't fly! Out of all of the Amazons only you and my mother can fly. Why in Tartarus would you all of a sudden think that I was grant-"

"Blah, blah, blah stupid technicalities, mumbo gumbo blah, blah," Donna interrupted, "I know you can't fly silly, it was just a figure of speech. Why do you think there's a ladder standing right beside the cake hmm?"

With a shake of her head and subtle smirk at her aunt's raised eye-brow, Kayley ascended the ladder to blow out her candles. Donna flew up beside her and shouted, "Make a wish!" startling Kayley and nearly causing her to fall from the ladder onto the hard marble floor. However, she kept her balance and playfully pushed her aunt away as she sucked in a huge breath ready to blow out the fifteen candles.

But before she had the chance to exhale, a gust of wind blew the flames out for her. All heads turned to see who had crashed the party.

Standing in the doorway, was a woman. Dressed in a floor length Grecian dress and a navy blue cloak with a hood that hid her face, the woman made her way through the hall and advanced towards Queen Hippolyta.

As she walked, the crowd of Amazons parted like the Red Sea. Kayley descended from the ladder and stood next to her aunt Donna. As the woman in the cloak passed Kayley, she stopped and turned her head to look at the birthday girl. In that split second, Kayley felt as if a sword had been driven through her skull and punctured her brain. But being raised by a society of female warriors, Kayley showed no signs of her discomfort and just stared at the stranger who continued on.

As the figure approached Queen Hippolya's throne, Diana placed her hand on her sword and moved in between her mother and the stranger. Glaring daggers at the hooded woman, she forcefully stated, "Show your face stranger. What are you doing here?"

The figure looked towards Queen Hippolyta who raised her hand and gently commanded, "Stand down Diana. This woman is an old friend. What news do you have?"

The figure knelt before the queen and replied, "The time has come my queen. You must make your decision."

Before the queen could reply Diana interjected, "What decision?"

"Diana, stand down," Queen Hippolyta scolded.

"Mother how can you trust this woman? She refuses to show her face." Diana objected as she pointed the tip of her sword towards the stranger.

Queen Hippolyta nodded and the stranger nodded in reply. She removed her hood and almost every Amazon drew their breath. Standing before them was one of their own, an Amazon who had betrayed her people. With her golden hair and clear blue eyes, every Amazon stood in shock, not wanting to believe that she had survived.

"Aresia." Diana hissed.


	3. The Runaway

Chapter 2-The Runaway

"Aresia," Diana hissed, "You should be dead."

Queen Hippolyta watched as her daughter inched slightly closer to the golden haired woman. When she saw her daughter's right shoulder twitch, the princess' tell for attack, she held up her hand and commanded firmly, "Diana, I said stand down."

"This woman is a traitor to our people. She not only left Themyscira without approval but she also tried to kill you!"

"Not to mention Diana as well!" Donna added as she took a step forward blocking Kayley's view.

"Enough!" Queen Hippolyta boomed. "I understand what Aresia has done in the past Diana. But the gods have given her a second chance and she now serves a greater purpose. In order to be a successful leader you must learn to forgive, but-"

"So what is this greater purpose?" Donna snidely remarked.

Aresia stood and faced the teenager, "Your attitude does not behoove you young princess. But since you insist to know my purpose for coming, I suppose I will have to inform the queen in public rather than in private. If she so pleases."

"Inform my mother of what?" Diana questioned.

"How much time do I have?" Queen Hippolyta asked as she descended her throne to speak with Aresia.

"For what?! What do you have a drastic time limit on?!" Donna practically shouted as she moved closer to her mother. _Gods I hate secrets, _she thought.

"My queen," Aresia began, "The ancient prophecy shall be fulfilled in three weeks time. You must-"

"What prophecy?" Donna interrupted.

"Quiet sister," Diana scolded as she sent a glare to the "special guest."

"Perhaps, Aresia, it would be wise to start from the beginning." Hippolyta stated.

"Of course my queen. Long ago, when the world first began and the Gods ruled on high upon the top of Mount Olympus, a prophecy was decreed-"

As Aresia began her tale, the pain Kayley felt just moments before returned tenfold. As her vision began to blur over Kayley steadied herself by holding onto the table to her right. She bit her lip and tried to focus on what Aresia was saying

"-it told of a child, chosen by the Gods to bring the end of all that we know.

_A child born of two worlds shall rise. Chosen by the Gods and born with gifts of five. With eyes red as blood, the end they bring to save. The death of all delivered by their hand on the third fortnight of the fifteenth year."_

The pain increased to a point where Kayley felt as though her head was on fire. All of the muscles in her body tensed as the banquet room in front of her blurred completely. Visions…no memories, flooded through her mind. Memories of things her conscious **didn't want** to remember.

After about thirty seconds, Kayley's vision returned to normal. She looked around and noticed that every last Amazon was in an uproar about the prophecy that Aresia had just recited. She could hear her sisters shouting things like "What does this have to do with Themyscira?" and "Do you mean to tell us that this 'Chosen One' is an Amazon?"

And then, it all clicked. The pain in her head when Aresia entered the room, how Kayley felt as though her head was aflame when Aresia recited the prophecy. The nightmares she had been having recently. What she had seen only moments ago. But today was Kayley's fifteenth birthday, and that confirmed it all.

"It's me," Kayley whispered to herself.

_I need to get out of here, _she thought, _It's too dangerous._

Luckily, no one in the room was paying her any attention and Kayley was able to sneak out of the banquet hall.

She ran straight for the stables, hoping that a ride on her trusted Pegasus would help clear her mind.

"I'm not a murderer," She stated as she placed a saddle on Pegasus' back, "There has to be another way. There's something that I'm missing. There was someone…someone important. Gods why can't I remember? Please Hera, show me a sign."

The searing headache returned, causing Kayley to wince in pain. Her prayer was answered.

"Terra…I…I need to find Terra." Kayley said as she mounted Pegasus.

Kayley steered Pegasus out of the stables and started her journey. Pegasus could sense her rider's anxiety and quickened her pace tenfold. As Pegasus spread her wings and lifted into the air, Kayley looked over her shoulder at the island paradise. As it grew smaller and smaller Kayley thought to herself, _I am so sorry mother._


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday

Wally West was seriously confused as to why he had to wear a dress shirt and tie to his nephew's birthday party. He had been standing in front of the bedroom mirror for almost a half an hour trying to perfect something that just didn't want to cooperate.

"As if tying the damned thing isn't hard enough," he thought aloud, "The kid isn't even turning sixteen! It's supposed to be sweet sixteen not fantastic fifteen."

Finally, after another ten minutes, Wally had finished attempt number six of tying his blasted red and blue tie. However, this was no good either. Apparently you can't tie regular ties in a bow.

"That's it…I'm done with this! Selina can deal!" Wally exclaimed as he rapidly untied the frustrating fabric and threw it to the floor. He then proceeded to run straight to Gotham where a delicious cake waited to be eaten.

* * *

As Wally was racing across the country, finishing touches were being made to birthday decorations. Alfred Pennyworth was assisting Tim Drake in hanging a "Happy Birthday" banner between the two columns that supported the living room's high-ceiling. Dick Grayson was blowing up helium balloons with close friends Victor Stone and Garfield Logan while Rachel Roth and Kori Anders were helping Barbra Gordon lay out the food trays.

As the team of young adults, one teenager, and a trusty butler were finishing up the major decorating tasks, the lady of the house was pacing back and forth while going over the day's checklist.

"Cake is made, banner is hung, presents are bought, guests will arrive at noon, Connor knows to bring Adam over at one 'o'clock sharp…or at least he should. Hey Tim,"

"Yes Selina?"

"Connor knows to bring Adam over at one 'o'clock right?"

"I called and left a message on his cell an hour ago."

"Thanks sweetheart," Selina replied before going back to her checklist, "Balloons are blown up and are latex free, plates and silverware are clean, napkins are folded like fans…alright I think that's everything. Oh wait, Bruce did you remember to pick up Adam's gift?"

As Selina waited for a reply from her husband she looked around the room with a look of pride and excitement, her baby boy would be fifteen today. When Bruce failed to reply after a minute's wait Selina asked again, "Bruce?" She looked around the room for her husband and then turned to Alfred, "Alfred, have you seen Bruce this morning?"

"No Miss Selina I haven't seen him. You might want to try the Batcave."

"Thanks Alfred," Selina replied as she headed down the hallway towards the manor's library.

The library of Wayne Manor was an exquisite sight. One of the few two story rooms in the house, it gave the Library of Congress a run for its money. Bookshelves lined a majority of the room's walls while one was occupied by a large neoclassical window overlooking the Gotham River. This view from the two-story library window is considered one of the top ten most beautiful places in Gotham according to the Gotham Gazette. But the most exquisite piece of art in the library is the old grandfather clock sitting in-between two book cases. Guests of Wayne Manor never give the old clock a second glance. But its greatest secret is revealed when the clock's hands point to 10:47 p.m., the time Martha and Thomas Wayne were killed.

Bruce Wayne sat in front of a wall sized computer furiously typing away. After what had happened the night before Bruce couldn't sleep, too many things just didn't add up. Bruce never even made it to ground level after he returned home from his mission with the League. Still in his Batman uniform Bruce had pulled an all-nighter trying to find some connection, no matter how small, to the simultaneous prison breaks of the Joker, Slade, and Vandal Savage.

Each criminal was held in maximum security facilities in different parts of the world. The Joker, like always, was at Arkham Asylum in Gotham while Slade was being kept at Guantanamo Bay and Vandal Savage was in a padded cell on Strikers Island waiting for his hearing at the world court. Last night, at 9:15 p.m. each of the three cells was opened without any use of electronic override or even a key. It didn't add up.

The rest of the League was so focused on finding the three they didn't even question the situation. However, the world's greatest detective never allows so many unknowns. Bruce was so focused on his work that he didn't even hear the old grandfather clock slide open, or hear the high heels of his wife's shoes descend the stairs.

"Have you been down here all night?"

"You know Selina, it isn't polite to sneak up on someone when they are working." Bruce replied with a small smile as he spun around to face his wife's concerned face.

"Bruce you may be the Batman but you aren't immortal. You need your sleep and we have guests arriving in less than forty-five minutes. You promised you wouldn't miss this one. He's counting on his father to be at his birthday party"

"Adam will understand. Finding these three is the most important thing right now."

"Bruce, Clark told me what happened last night. The entire League is searching for them. You will be able to take a break for your son's birthday party. And who knows, maybe a little extra time for a game of cat and mouse." Selina purred as she slunk her arms around Bruce's neck.

"Selina," Bruce started.

"I don't want to hear it," She interrupted, "You promised that you would be there today. Sweetheart, the League is larger now; it isn't just the original six members trying to take on the worst of the worst." Selina continued as she went in for a kiss, but before she could claim her prize Bruce turned away.

"Seven," Selina pulled away, "There were seven original members of the Justice League." Bruce coldly stated as he stood up and walked towards the stairs, "I won't skip out on Adam's birthday party Selina. I made my son a promise that I intend to keep."

"As do I Bruce," Selina replied as she followed her husband back upstairs to the manor.

After Bruce had taken a quick shower and changed into a simple pair of dress slacks and a sky blue button down shirt he joined the medium sized crowd that had amassed in the manor's living room.

The party had been Selina's idea. Her original plan included the original members of the League and their families along with all of Gotham's elite. After nearly three days of persuasion, badgering, and slight threatening Bruce had managed to convince is wife to downsize the party. Thankfully, it was just the original members of the League and their families, Adam's closest friends. However, Dick managed to get his two cents into the conversation and persuaded Selina to let the original members of the Teen Titans attend as well as Barbra Gordon. Bruce didn't complain. He cared for the Titans and saw their potential. He just hated throwing parties with super powered guests…they always ended up breaking something.

Bruce scanned the room as he made his way towards the food table. He would never admit it but he was very hungry after not eating since lunch the day before. As he was preparing a plate of food he saw Wally walk up to the table.

"Hey Bruce, how's life in the cave been treating ya?" Wally jokingly asked as he started filling his own plate.

"It would be better if I could find a connection between our three escapees." Bruce replied.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about work today. Wasn't that one of Selina's rules?" Wally asked with a laugh.

"Yes it was. So I suggest you two stop talking about League business and enjoy the party."

"Clark Kent always the Boy Scout." Bruce replied with a small chuckle as he shook his best friend's hand.

"Everyone hide," Selina called out, "Conner and Adam are coming up the front drive!"

As everyone scrambled to find hiding places Bruce simply strolled towards the kitchen.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Selina angrily whispered.

"Trust me Selina." Bruce replied as he quickly kissed his wife and went to hide in the manor's luxurious kitchen.

* * *

Adam Wayne sat in the passenger seat of Connor Kent's red pickup truck. Connor and Adam had been best friends since they were babies. Both sons of two of the most powerful superheroes, Adam and Connor were far from ordinary teenagers.

Adam was the son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Wayne, née Kyle. Adam had inherited his father's stunning intellect and at the meager age of five he had figured out that Bruce Wayne was moonlighting as the Batman. Ever since Adam had wanted to be his father's sidekick, especially after the discovery of Robin's secret identity: his adopted older brother Dick Grayson.

When Adam was eight his parents adopted a young boy named Timothy Drake. Tim was two years older than Adam and they became very close. Wally West always joked that Adam, Tim and Connor were like the Three Musketeers. However, a year after Tim became part of the Wayne family; Dick had a major falling out with Bruce. He renounced the Robin moniker and moved to Jump City to start the Teen Titans as the superhero Nightwing.

It wouldn't be another year until Gotham saw the Boy Wonder again. However it was no longer Dick Grayson behind the mask, but the twelve year old Tim Drake. Tim discovered Bruce's secret six months after Dick had left for Jump City. Like his younger brother, Tim wanted to become the next Robin. Even though Adam had known of Bruce's dual life longer than his brother, Tim was older and mature enough to understand that good and bad weren't always black and white.

"Connor, tell me that we aren't going back to the manor for a surprise party." Adam stated.

"Dude, seriously, lighten up. It's your birthday." Connor humorously retorted.

"Was this my mother's idea?" Adam asked.

"Yes, your mom concocted a giant scheme to make your birthday a happy experience. Adam, seriously, surprise parties aren't that bad. You are probably the only person on the face of this Earth who hates their birthday."

"Other people would too if their father always promised to be there and never showed up. I'm telling you Conner he always has some excuse. It's either Justice League business or some type of Wayne Enterprises Emergency that he needs to personally take care of."

"So he missed a couple of parties what's the big deal? Your dad is an extremely busy guy. Besides he would always make up for it somehow. I seem to remember that last year Uncle Bruce gave you a brand new dirt bike for an apology present."

"That isn't the point."

"Well then make your point numskull because we are back at the manor and if you are being broody Batman Jr. over there than your mother is going to kill _me_ for _your_ bad mood." Connor retorted as he began pulling up Wayne Manor's front drive.

"My mother couldn't kill you even if she wanted; you're the son of Superman. Dude you're practically invincible." Adam replied with a small chuckle.

"The key word there is practically. And I'm sure if she wanted to your mom could easily find your dad's stash of Kryptonite," Connor stated as he parked the car, "Ok now please just act surprised, or else your brothers will kill me too."

"Whatever." Adam replied with a slight smile and a shake of his head.

The boys opened the front doors of the manor to find the main foyer in darkness.

"I wonder where everyone could be." Adam sarcastically stated.

As soon as Adam said that Selina came out from behind the couch and turned on the lights. She put her hands on her hips and turned towards Conner, "You told him didn't you?"

"He figured it out for himself. I swear on my mother's life Mrs. Wayne." Conner replied as he raised his hands in surrender.

"You better not swear on my life young man. Considering that I'm right here and in good health." Lois Lane-Kent stated as she too came out from behind her own hiding spot.

"Hi mom…where's the food?" Conner squeaked out as he tried to avoid his mother's discerning look and confident smirk.

Adam laughed at his friend's stupidity and hugged his mother as the rest of the party guests came out of their hiding spots. Tim immediately turned on the stereo and the party came into full swing.

"Thanks mom." Adam stated as his mother walked towards him.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Selina replied as she hugged her son.

After pulling out of the hug Adam followed his best friend's lead towards the buffet table while he scanned the room. Everyone was here. The founding members of the Justice League, except Shayera Stewart who was on a business trip, the founding members of the Teen Titans, both of his brothers, his mother, heck even Lila and Rex Stewart managed to show up despite their busy schedules. Everyone was here, celebrating his birthday, except the one person who mattered most: Adam's father.

As Adam let out a small sigh and picked up a plate. As Adam filled the porcelain plate with food, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "No did you really think that I would miss your birthday again. I'm disappointed son."

Adam turned to face his father and couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face, "Thanks for coming dad."

Bruce pulled his son into a hug and said, "Nothing is more important."

It wasn't the exact apology Adam hoped for, but it was enough considering Bruce Wayne rarely apologizes.

"Adam look out!" Tim called out

Adam turned around only to be greeted with a pie to the face. "That's revenge for my birthday last year." A girl stated with a smile as she wiped her hands off on a napkin.

Bruce chuckled as his son wiped chocolate mousse off of his face. "I'm going to kill you Lila." Adam growled.

"No you aren't. You wouldn't dream of hitting a girl. Besides, be grateful I was the one who pied you and not Rex. He's got a stronger right hook than me, probably would have broken your nose."

"You know you can't beat me Li. I am the son of Batman after all."

"And I'm the daughter of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern, twin sister of War Hawk. What's your point?" Lila replied with a wink and crossed the room to give her brother a high five.

Alfred walked over to Adam and handed the fifteen year old a towel. "You have a little something on your face Master Adam."

Adam shook his head and laughed, "Thanks Alfred, I'll go clean it off."

"Good idea sir." Alfred replied to the fifteen year old. He then turned to the Wayne patriarch and asked, "Shall I go light the candles on Master Adam's birthday cake?"

"Of course Alfred, that would be wonderful." Selina answered as she walked over to her husband and put an arm around his waist.

"Very well then." Alfred replied as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Can you believe Lila smashed a pie into Adam's face?" Selina asked her husband.

"Considering that he made her cake explode last year just be grateful the pie wasn't laced with Thanagarian spices."

"Good point."

"Do you think he's ready Selina?" Bruce asked, concern written on his face.

"Bruce, he's fifteen years old. Much older than Dick or Tim were."

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened."

"I know sweetheart but we both have to admit that Adam is growing up. It's all he's ever wanted for ten years. Bruce, he can handle it."

Bruce kissed his wife's head and stated, "I know."

* * *

The rain was coming down hard and Pegasus was struggling. Kayley couldn't remember the proper protocol for flying in a storm. Fly above the cloud line or just under. The thunder and lightning didn't give her much time to think of an answer as the sounds left her in fear. Fear of falling. Fear of being struck by lightning. Fear of death. She couldn't die, not yet.

"Please, Zeus, forgive me. I meant no offense in leaving Themyscira. Hera please," Kayley begged, "why is your husband doing this?"

Kayley's reply was a deafening clap of thunder quickly followed by a bolt of lightning. Pegasus swerved to the right, barely avoiding the blast and saving her rider. "Good girl." Kayley stated as she rubbed Pegasus' neck. But the tender moment was short lived as the storm gained strength. In a split second Kayley felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her world turned dark as she began to fall.

* * *

Adam came out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders expecting the party guests to still be mingling. Instead, Adam was greeted with a face-full of frosting.

"What the hell Lila?" Adam shouted as he wiped the vanilla butter cream off his face.

"This time it wasn't me rich boy," Lila replied with a laugh, "your brothers are particularly good pranksters."

Dick wrapped his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders, "You're turning fifteen today,"

"Which means," Tim continued as he ruffled the young teenager's hair, "Selina's ban on friendly pranks is officially over."

"Are you kidding me? Tim you're seventeen years old, and Dick you're 22, don't you guys think you're a little too old for pranks?" Selina questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Selina, lighten up a little. There's nothing wrong with a good prank every once in a while." Wally teased.

"You know what Mom, Uncle Wally's right," Adam said as he finished wiped icing from his face, "What's the point in having brothers if you can't goof around every once in a while?"

"Glad to see you're such a good sport baby brother." Dick said smiling.

"I'm a good sport alright, but I'm also a very sore loser." Adam replied as he shoved two slices of cake into his older brother's faces.

"Hey that's not fair! Conner got you cake by using super speed." Tim shouted.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Adam replied with a laugh as he walked towards his best friend.

"Alright boys enough," Bruce interjected, "It's time to actually eat the cake."

"Yes and there is silverware on the buffet table. I suggest you use it Master Dick and Master Tim, only babies eat cake with their entire faces." Alfred added.

In a matter of minutes, "Happy Birthday" had been sung and slices of chocolate cake with vanilla butter cream frosting had been distributed. Victor Stone had turned the television onto the Gotham Knights vs. Metropolis Monarchs baseball game and shortly everyone was invested in America's favorite pastime. Well, everyone except for the adults.

"So John," Lois asked, taking a bite of her cake, "when is Shayera going to be back from her business trip?"

"She called about an hour ago and said she should be home by tonight."

"But I thought she was supposed to be in Greece for a couple more days?"

"That's what I thought too Lois, but apparently something's happened and she needs to be back in the country as soon as possible."

"Well I hope everything is ok." Selina sympathized.

"Shayera's a tough girl. I'm sure she can straighten everything out at that silly job of hers." Wally chimed in while sipping his drink.

"Shayera's job is not silly Wally," Lois countered, "Being the Vice President of an international modeling agency is quite a high honor."

Wally choked on his drink, "She works at a modeling agency? Bruce you told me that Shayera was a teacher!"

"I was kidding." Bruce replied in his classic deadpan. The Batman's stoic face, and Wally's heartbroken expression, caused Clark and John to double over in laughter.

"You should see the look on your face Wally!" Clark said in between breaths.

"Well you two laugh now; I'm going to have Shayera introduce me to some of her model friends. And then we will see whose laughing." Wally replied.

"Wally what about Iris, I thought the two of you were together now?" Lois asked.

"Unfortunately Iris and I are in a rough spot right now. I'm not quite sure what we are. But thanks for setting us up in the first place Lois." Wally replied with a small smile.

Out of nowhere J'onn's cell phone went off. "J'onn Jones," he answered.

"J'onn we agreed no cellular devi-" Selina was interrupted as J'onn put his hand up to silence her.

"Shayera slow down, I can't understand what you're saying." J'onn said into the device.

"_Put me on speaker, its better if everyone can hear what I have to say."_ Shayera replied.

"Shayera what's going on?" Clark questioned after the Martian had turned on the speaker phone.

"First of all, after what the League had to handle last night why on Earth would you turn off your com-links _and _your cellphones? I've been trying to get in touch with any one of you for the past twenty minutes." Shayera said in an angry huff.

"It's Adam's birthday Shayera. We all promised Selina and Bruce a League-free day." John said to his wife.

"Well turn on the news, something's happened at Gotham's Miller Harbor. People are saying that a girl fell out of the sky and crashed into one of the ships that is docked there."

"Dick, Tim," Bruce called over to his adopted sons, "turn on the news."

"That's horrible Shayera but what does it have to do with the League? Bruce has made it quite clear over the years that Gotham is Batman's responsibility." Lois asked as the adults made their way towards the TV.

"The poor kid is being attacked. And Batman may not be able to handle it alone," Shayera replied.

"By who?" Lois asked.

"More like by what," Connor replied as everyone stared at the television screen in awe.


End file.
